bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 10: Chained in Hell
'''Chained in Hell '''is the tenth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This is one of the best chapters in the story. I hope you like it as much as I do. The name is also badass. Chained in Hell We were imprisoned for 10 months. Being imprisoned nearly drove me insane, but I was able to keep myself under control. We were let out of our cells for 2 hours everyday, but we could only socialize with other prisoners. We weren't allowed to bathe, so I smelled like shit. The food in jail was terrible, since the only thing we were given was bread. We were also given warm milk, which tasted like shit. I wasn't allowed to cut my hair, or put it in a ponytail like I always have it in. Life in jail was difficult, but manageable. One day, I decided to try to talk to the big boss of the prisoners. He had a bodyguard, who was about 4 inches taller than me. He was huge, and his arms were bigger than my entire upper body. He stopped me. Brutus: No one is allowed to talk to Arminius. No one. Harold: I need to talk to him. Brutus: Do you really think that you are going to convince me to let you talk to the boss? Harold: Uh, yeah. Brutus: Wrong answer, pal. Harold: How about this? You let me pass, or I break your fucking neck. Brutus: You can try. Brutus and I fought. He was strong, but slow. I was both fast and strong. I defeated him quite easily, which surprised everybody. Brutus: You may pass. Harold: Thank you, kind sir. I walked up to Arminius, and sat down next to him. He certainly looked very imposing, with a very bushy beard, long hair, and his eyes were terrifying. He spoke, and his voice was surprisingly calm. Arminius: No one has ever gotten past Brutus before. How did you do it? Harold: I have skill, speed, and strength. Arminius: You're a Thracian. I recognize that accent. Harold: I am a Thracian. But that's not important, is it? Arminius: I've been to Thrace once or twice. It was a very... unique city. Harold: It certainly is. Now.... Arminius: You want me to help you escape. Harold: I want to free everybody. But I don't know how to do it. I need your help. Arminius: I will help you. If you do one thing for me. Harold: What's that? Arminius: I want you to cause a disturbance at midnight tonight. Do anything that can get a guard to come into your cell. Then, beat the living shit out of the guard. The guards here are cowards. They won't fight you. Do that, and I will tell you how to escape. Harold: Alrighty then. I know how to cause a disturbance. God damn. I can't wait to escape this place. Arminius: At midnight tonight. Do whatever you are going to do. I waited until midnight. It was quiet, and I was ready to create a disturbance. When the time came, I started yelling like a crazy person. The guard told me to shut up, but I kept yelling. The guard got pissed off, and came into my cell. Then, I beat the shit out of the guard. The guard ran away like a coward, and locked me back in my cell. The next day, Arminius told me how to escape. Arminius: Well done, Harold. Well done. Harold: How do I get out of this place? Arminius: There is a trap door in your cell, Harold. It is under the bed. It is locked, but you can open it if you somehow destroy the lock. Before doing that, I would recommend making sure that no guards are around. Harold: Okay. I can do that. Arminius: Free everybody. I was about to walk away, but Arminius stopped me. Arminius: Harold. Harold: Aye. Arminius: I'm probably not going to make it out of here. Harold: Why do you say that? Arminius: My leg is too weak. If you do make it out, I want you to do something for me. Harold: Okay? Arminius: Before I was imprisoned here, there was this girl. I want you to find her and tell her that I love her. Harold: How do I find her? Arminius: She lives in Ancrya. Harold: I'll find her. Arminius: Thank you, Harold. I was ready to escape. I had all of the information that I needed. Now, I need to wait until the time is right. Credits Thank you for reading this awesome chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts